20 razões do porque eu não preciso da Nami
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Logo depois de uma grande briga Zoro resolve desabafar em um velho caderno as razões do porque ele não precisava dela...


Suspirei irritado fechando a porta de meu quarto com força, aquela vaca novamente havia conseguido destruir minha paciência, estava quase fora de minha razão quando peguei um velho caderno e uma caneta. Quem é que precisava de uma vadia como Ela?

Rosnei baixo enquanto rabiscava a primeira folha, olhei surpreso ao ver o que havia escrito

_**20 razões do porque eu não preciso da Nami.**_

Sorri gostando da idéia.

Ok! 20 RAZÕES SÃO POUCAS!

**20ª** – Ela é uma **Vadia** viciada em dinheiro!

Gah! Ontem mesmo ela tentou vender minhas katanas, o que realmente me deixou puto!

**19ª** – Ela é louca por laranjas! Sério, ela **_me troca totalmente_**... er… Troca a crew totalmente por uma simples fruta! Monstra alaranjada.

**18ª** – Eu não preciso dela porque ela atrai muitos machos mesmo sem perceber. Te contar, não é fácil livrar-se de tantos cadáveres sem ninguém notar… A maldita arqueologa me pegou enterrando um pobre bastardo que estava rondando a **_minha Nami _**----- … vadia há algumas noites atrás.

**17ª** – Eu definitivamente não preciso de uma vaca que fica me chantageando sempre que precisa que eu faça algo! Sinceramente, ela não precisa me chantagear, ela pode me usar como bem entender… O QUE EU TO ESCREVENDO? ELA DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO PODE ME USAR!

**16ª** – Quem é que precisa de alguém tão problemática? Ela fica seduzindo o maldito cozinheiro só para o usar! Ela não faz a mínima idéia como isso _**me machu**_… machuca o cozinheiro de merda, gah!

Como ela realmente me irrita!

**15ª** – Porque diabos eu preciso de uma vaca que tem o sorriso mais doce e belo que já vi? Aquele sorriso me desarma por completo, e se ela fosse atacada nessa hora? Eu não poderia a defender por estar com a guarda baixa!

**14ª** – Mais um motivo: Ela atrai confusões! Fala sério, eu com um pé no outro mundo por causa da minha luta com o Taka no Me, tive que levantar e lutar com o Arlog, pois aquele desgraçado fizera o meu pequeno anjo… WTF? NÃO É ANJO! É UMA VADIA, UMA BRUXA!

Em todo caso, ele fez ela chorar…

**13ª** – Nunca vi alguém ser mais seqüestrada do que ela! Sempre vou salva-la e em resultado ou eu acabo crucificado ou quase morto…

Dessa ultima vez em thriller bark eu não pude ir socorrer ela e então aquele cozinheiro imprestável foi no meu lugar… Resultado:

Ele fez porra nenhuma, ela se salvou sozinha e eu acabei apanhando por não ter ido ajuda-la…

**12ª** – Não preciso dela porque ela tem a mania de quase me fazer ter vários AVC seguidos!

Tome como exemplo as lutas em Alabasta, eu mandei ela ficar perto de mim, mas em vez disso a vaca vai e me sai correndo! Eu quase não cheguei a tempo para evitar que ela morrece! E depois passei minha luta toda preocupado com ela, porque a vadia novamente havia sumido! Gah!

**11ª** – Eu não preciso dela porque, ela me arrasta para as situações mais inusitadas…

A armadilha na ilha do Usopp; Lutar contra tritões na ilha dela; Salvar a Vivi de uma dupla de assassinos; Ser pego pelo Mr 3… Não que seja totalmente culpa dela, pois era um boneco… Mas não interessa! Era um boneco dela! Eu não seria capturado se fosse um boneco da Vivi, por exemplo…

Ah! E depois ela me fica ali junto de mim sem a porcaria de uma camiseta! Eu tive que ficar pensando em uma versão okama daquele maldito cozinheiro para poder controlar a porra das reações do meu maldito corpo!

**10ª** – Não preciso dela porque ninguém precisa de uma mulher que lembra todo momento que você não tem um tostão no bolso e ainda deve dinheiro para ela! Eu nunca poderei nem ao menos pagar um lanche para ela… Não que eu alguma vez queira chamar ela para sair! Eu nunca pensei nisso seu maldito pedaço de papel!

**9ª** – Ela se acha espertona de mais!

Eu mal saio para andar e ela sai falando que estou indo para o lado errado, como diabos ela sabe para onde eu quero ir?

**8ª** – Não preciso de alguém que eu não consiga machucar/matar!

Por mais ódio que eu sinta, por mais vontade que eu tenha de estrangula-la eu simplesmente me perco naqueles tão belos… FEIOS! Isso, olhos feios! Devo estar sobre algum feitiço daquela bruxa, só pode!

**7ª** – Ninguém precisa de uma mulher assustadora! Todos correm perigo de vida quando ela esta irritada… O pior que ela não tem noção da própria força…

**6ª** – Eu não preciso de alguém que só me maltrata e trata bem aquele cozinheiro de merda, eu fico realmente irritado e provoco aquele maldito e nós começamos a brigar e tudo acaba com ela nos batendo… Toma cozinheiro de merda! Você também apanhou! .

**5ª** – Eu não preciso dela porque ela chora de mais, e eu odeio vê-la chorar. Parece que algo dentro de mim quebra toda vez que ela derrama lagrimas. O pior que ela chora quando ta triste, quando ta brava, quando ta feliz, quando to lutando, quando me machuco, quando eu luto machucado…

Ela está sempre chorando por mim e isso me faz me sentir um merda…

**4ª** – Não preciso dela porque ela é incrivelmente confusa! Uma hora ela está me estrangulando, tentando me matar e na outra hora está preocupada comigo, sentada ao lado do meu corpo ferido… Ela não sabe, mas eu escutava tudo o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor em TB.

**3ª **– Porra ela faz meu corpo ter estranhas reações só com sua presença! Eu sinto um incrível calor, fico com as mãos geladas, sinto um estranho frio na barriga, a respirações fica acelerada e meu coração salta com tanta força e velocidade que eu fico surpreso por ainda ter ele dentro do peito! Aff devo ser alérgico a ela ou coisa do tipo…

**2ª** – Eu não preciso dela porque ela me mandaria para a morte se isso desse bastante dinheiro.

Ainda não sei porque ela ainda não tentou trocar minha cabeça pela minha reconpensa…

**1ª** – E por fim, eu não preciso dela porque ela é uma maldita ladra, gatuna de corações!

Porra o pior que eu fui assaltado por ela e por causa disso a porcaria das 19 primeiras razões são anuladas… Aquela vadia!

Joguei o caderno com força na parede, levantei do chão abrindo a porta com brutalidade, andei até o quarto dela e entrei sem bater na porta, ela estava escrevendo qualquer coisa em um pequeno caderno, pareceu realmente surpresa ao me ver…

"Porra!" Falei simplesmente enquanto a agarrava e empurrava-a contra a parede com raiva.

"Zoro?" Ela estava confusa e realmente vermelha, aquilo me fez ficar louco. Sorri de forma maliciosa espremendo o corpo dela contra o meu. "Porra! Eu te amo, Nami!"

E assim por fim a beijei com toda a minha fúria e paixão. Do que adiantava 20 razões para não precisar dela se somente uma anulava a todas?

* * *

Fim \o/ hsuaheusahaeuhuas

Cara eu morri pra escrever isso! XD Me inspirei ao ler uma fanfic HiruMamo, a idéia parecia realmente perfeita para um ZoNami! XD Espero que tenham gostado! n.n'


End file.
